Batallas que una tsundere debe pelear
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nico y Maki se han separado debido a no ver las dificultades que significa tener una relación, y rápidamente ambas se arrepienten de haber peleado. Pero un grave problema surge cuando Honoka, Umi y Kotori se disponen a ayudar a Nico, pues Kotori comete un error que podría hacer que Nico no vea a Maki para regresar con ella, sino para eliminarla. Oneshot.


He aquí el segundo OS que les había prometido cuando subí mi debut en Love Live. Aquí tienen, promesa cumplida xD.

 **Batallas que una tsundere debe pelear**

Honoka, Umi y Kotori veían con dolor aquella escena que estaba siendo protagonizada por Nico en un salón vacío. La papelera estaba desbordada por la cantidad de pañuelos que había utilizado Nico para sonarse la nariz en medio del llanto que llevaba desde hace casi media hora.

─ Pobre Nico-chan, ¿qué podemos hacer para animarla? ─ dice Honoka.

─ Pues ni idea. Ya Nico-senpai lleva bastante rato así ─ dice Umi.

─ Es mi culpa ─ dice Kotori con aflicción y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos ─. Olvidé que Nico-senpai se pone muy sensible cuando mencionamos a... bueno, ustedes saben.

En efecto, en medio de una charla que habían tenido ellas cuatro anteriormente, Kotori había mencionado accidentalmente a Maki, haciendo que Nico reaccionara de mala manera y se pusiera a llorar a moco suelto, y hasta el momento no había parado.

Ambas chicas, Niko Yazawa y Maki Nishikino, habían tenido un tiempo saliendo juntas, pero los problemas estuvieron a la orden del día para ambas, quienes estaban tan ilusionadas con la relación que habían sido agarradas por sorpresa por inconvenientes tales el acercamiento excesivo de algunos fans, el tiempo que cada una debía dedicar a sus respectivos asuntos, sus mensajes al público... Con toda seguridad no entendían cómo es que habían llegado a este punto, pero el caso era que en ese momento Nico lo estaba pasando fatal después de una fuerte discusión con su novia que acabó en el rompimiento de aquella bonita relación. Obviamente había sido sin pensar, ambas tenían la cabeza demasiado caliente al momento de decirse esas cosas, pero igual era algo de lo que Nico se arrepentía desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Las tres fundadoras de µ's se acercan tímidamente a Nico, tratando de idear algo que pudieran decirle, y es que les arrugaba el corazón de solo verla así.

─ Nico-chan ─ es Honoka quien tiene la primera idea ─, no deberías llorar así. Eso es malo para el rostro.

─ Ahora mismo me da igual mi rostro ─ dice Nico hipando y gimoteando ─. Es extraño, pero cuando estaba con ella me sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo, pero sin ella me siento la más desdichada y fea que haya existido. Ya ni me importa si me salen ojeras que parezcan cañones o si se me arruga toda la cara.

─ No deberías decir esas cosas ¿Qué dirían tus fans si te vieran así?

─ Es Maki-chan la primera que quiero que me vea. Si ella me odia, entonces para mí pierde sentido que el resto del mundo me alabe y desee que cante.

─ ¿Y qué hay de tu familia? ─ señala Umi.

─ Les dije que apagaran la tele para que no vean el despojo que quedaré hecha si esto sigue así. Mi corazón no da para más si Maki-chan ya no me ama.

─ ¡Estamos seguras que ella todavía debe sentir algo por ti! ─ esta vez es Umi quien habla ─ Solo debes darle un poco de tiempo para que luego las dos se sienten a hablar y arreglen las cosas. Estoy segura que ella estará igual de triste que tú, y en cuanto el enfado se le pase, también querrá verte otra vez.

─ No lo sé, es que se nos fue demasiado la mano. Nos gritamos y nos dijimos cosas feas ─ Nico mira hacia la ventana, y las demás se la quedan mirando en silencio ─. Pusimos el listón demasiado alto nada mas empezar. Ese fue nuestro primer error. Se supone que somos school idols, nuestro tiempo siempre se ve limitado por lo que ello implica, y yo me hacía ideas de que estaríamos perennemente pegadas como chicles y que Maki no vería a nadie más que a mí. Olvidé que ella es una shool idol, y que yo también lo soy. Me equivoqué al suponer cosas tan difíciles en un momento tan comprometido como este.

─ No tienes que ponerte así, Nico-senpai ─ dice ahora Kotori ─. Todo esto tiene arreglo. Ten, es un poco de jugo que compré a la máquina expendedora.

Nico mira el jugo que le estaba ofreciendo Kotori, y lentamente tiende su mano para aceptarlo. Con algo de torpeza (a causa de sus ojos hinchados) logra introducir la pajita y se bebe el jugo en dos sorbos largos. Las chicas esperaban que aquello la ayudara a sentirse mejor. No deseaban seguir viéndola así.

─ ¿Ustedes creen... que ella aceptaría mis disculpas?

Eso había sido un poco sorpresivo. Nico era una chica con una actitud un tanto orgullosa y presuntuosa, por lo que no esperarían verla pedir disculpas de forma tan directa, pero igual les alegraba aquello. Era una muestra de que Nico iba enserio y que de verdad amaba a Maki como para tragarse su orgullo y hacer lo que sea por ella.

─ Sí te disculpará. Si ella te ama, sin duda te perdonará ─ dice Honoka sabiamente.

Nico sorbe fuertemente por la nariz y le devuelve el pote vacío de jugo a Kotori. Se sentía agradecida de tener a unas amigas que se preocuparan de ese modo por ella. No cualquiera es capaz de darse cuenta del valor real de aquellas personas que están sinceramente a su lado, y en ese momento Nico podía verlo. Umi, Honoka y Kotori asienten para animar a Nico a que saliese a buscar a su novia, y ella sale al trote de allí.

─ Waa. El amor es algo muy bonito, ¿no lo creen? ─ dice Kotori con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

─ De verdad que lo es, Kotori-chan ─ responde Honoka ─. Por cierto, ¿habrá quedado algo de jugo? Es que me muero de sed.

─ Pues no creo. Se lo ha tomado todo ─ Kotori voltea el pote para corroborar lo que dice.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ─ Umi toma el pote y lo revisa, llevándose una sorpresa ante lo que encuentra.

─ Lo saqué de la máquina expendedora, pero el pote dice que fue elaborada en una tal ciudad Tanuki.

─ No, ciudad Tanuki no. Aquí dice "hecho en Raccoon City" ¿No es ese el lugar donde supuestamente hacían unos medicamentos ilegales y demás? ─ dice Umi con duda.

─ Pues no lo sé. Nunca me entero de lo que pasa fuera de Japón ─ responde Honoka rascándose la cabeza.

─ Kotori, siempre debes prestar atención a las cosas que compras afuera. Nunca se sabe si lo que estás llevando es o no de buena calidad ─ se pone a regañar Umi.

─ Lo siento, Umi-chan. Prestaré más atención para la próxima.

* * *

 **Casa de Maki**

Hanayo y Rin estaban en el salón principal de la casa de su amiga pelirroja, la cual se encontraba moralmente hecha polvo y tenía los ojos muy enrojecidos, pese a que se defendía vanamente diciendo que estaba bien, cosa que Hanayo y Rin no se creían en absoluto.

─ Vamos, que estamos seguras que Nico-senpai no quiso decir lo que dijo ─ dice Rin con timidez y tristeza.

─ No me siento tan segura de ello. Algo me dice que ahora no hay manera de que pueda... ─ Maki apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que se lastimaba las palmas con las uñas ─ De todas maneras ¿qué hago yo contándoles sobre mis problemas?

─ Pues es que eso es lo que hacen las amigas ─ dice Hanayo ─. Todas sabemos que Nico-senpai es un poco intensa y todo lo demás, pero ella jamás te odiaría.

─ No sé, es que en la última discusión nos dijimos cosas muy fuertes, como por ejemplo...

─ No nos vengas con esos detalles, que no queremos oírlos ─ interrumpe Rin ─. Maki-chan, debes comprender que no todo en la vida es blanco o negro. De hecho, deberías ver tu relación con Nico-senpai como una relación gris.

─ ¿Y ustedes vinieron a consolarme? ─ Maki claramente se había indignado por ello.

─ ¿Por qué dijiste esa cosa tan fea, Rin-chan? ─ exige Hanayo.

─ No es algo malo. Lo estoy diciendo porque...

─ ¿Dónde tienen los condimentos para hacer la cena? ─ aparece de pronto Nozomi, acompañada de Eli ─ Hasta ahora todo va bastante bien para la comida, pero falta usar algo de sal y comino para darle gusto.

─ Los condimentos están en el estante de arriba a la izquierda, detrás del frasco que tiene las chispas de chocolate ─ dice Maki con desgano.

─ ¿Chocolate? Creímos que eso era canela ─ dice Eli sorprendida, llevándose una mirada de las tres chicas de primer año, y la rubia se ruboriza fuertemente ─ ¿Por qué me miran solamente a mí?

─ Supongo que la cena va a terminar teniendo una pequeña sorpresa. Una bastante dulce ─ dice Nozomi entre dientes.

─ Bueno, igual no tengo hambre por ahora ─ Maki se levanta y empieza a dirigirse a su habitación ─. Siéntanse en su casa si gustan. Por ahora sólo quiero descansar.

─ Pero piensa en lo que te hemos dicho, Maki-chan ─ advierte Hanayo ─. Las dos habían estado muy ilusionadas con esta relación. No permitas que una discusión lance por la borda todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora. Sé que todavía la quieres, y ella con toda seguridad te quiere.

─ Yo... ─ Maki parecía que iba a llorar, pero hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para que no fuera así ─ Necesito descansar, y también me gustaría aclarar mis ideas. De todos modos les agradezco la intención.

Las cuatro chicas sentían una tristeza horrible al ver de ese modo a la pobre Maki. Deseaban hacer algo por ella, pero lo mejor que podían hacer era ser pacientes y dejarla sola por un rato para que, como ella misma dijo, aclarase sus ideas y vea las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Era lo mejor, y sólo lo podía lograr de ese modo.

* * *

 **Habitación de Maki**

Ya era de noche, a juzgar por la nula luz natural que entraba por la ventana, y Maki estaba en posición fetal sobre la cama, con la vista dirigida a ninguna parte y pensando en Nico y lo que había ocurrido en aquella discusión que habían tenido. Estaba arrepentida. Deseaba remediarlo de algún modo, pero le daba miedo pensar en que Nico realmente la odiase y no quisiera escucharla.

En ese mometo alguien toca la puerta, y Maki ni se inmuta. Vuelven a tocar la puerta, y esta vez la pelirroja sí reacciona.

─ No me molesten. Déjenme sola un rato.

Vuelven a tocar la puerta, y Maki empieza a enfurecerse ¿Es que acaso no la iban a dejar que se desahogue tranquila? ¿Cuál problema estaban teniendo? Maki estaba por levantarse para encarar a quien sea que haya tocado la puerta, pero la puerta es abierta de un empujón, siendo nada menos que Nico quien abre la puerta, pero era diferente a como Maki la recordaba.

─ ¿N-Nico-chan?

─ Nico Nico Nii ¡GRROOOAAAAHHHH!

Nico había crecido una barbaridad, y ahora medía casi dos metros y medio, y de su cuerpo parecían surgir varios tentáculos, de los cuales la mayoría se concentraban en su brazo derecho, haciendo que la manga de su camisa se viera bajo una tremenda presión. Maki se horroriza, preguntándose qué le había pasado a su novia.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué te ocurre, Nico-chan?

Nico empieza a caminar hacia Maki, y cada uno de sus pasos retumbaba por toda la habitación. Maki retrocede, y a ratos parecía que el lugar entero se ponía en negativo por la tensión que sentía, y Maki tuvo la impresión de ver dos opciones "Luchar contra el monstruo" y "Escapar", haciéndola pensar por un momento que se había vuelto loca. Incluso parecía que se escuchaba cierto tema musical, bastante característico del monstruo al que se parecía en ese momento Nico.

Maki termina por toparse contra la pared, por lo que ya no podía retroceder más, y Nico seguía avanzando hacia ella como si nada, y en ese momento saca un tentáculo morado de su mano derecha. Maki no sabía que era lo que pretendía esa Nico que estaba ahí, frente a ella, pero era claro que no se trataba de algo bueno.

Como no había otra alternativa, Maki se lanza a un costado, y Nico lanza su tentáculo, fallando en su intento por capturarla. Maki había coseguido así una oportunidad para huir, pero Nico también empieza a correr para capturarla. Era rápida para haberse vuelto tan grande y masiva, pero eso sólo hacía que Maki intentara correr más rápido.

En ese momento Maki lamentaba profundamente que la habitación se encontrara tan limpia y ordenada, pues así no sería capaz de lanzarle nada al monstruo para estorbar su avance, aunque no estaba demasiado segura de que aquello pudiera funcionar. Se desliza bajo la cama para estar fuera del alcance de Nico, pero a la pelinegra le basta con levantar la cama con una mano para que Maki quedara expuesta, obligándola a retomar su huida de manera desesperada.

─ Nico Nico Nii...

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué Nico-chan está así? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? ─ dice Maki muy asustada mientras corría para evitar que Nico la atrapara.

La ventana se encontraba abierta. Todo lo que Maki tendría que hacer sería salir por ella. Si la cosa llegase a salir mal, pues Maki se llevaría un buen golpe, pero los riesgos no suelen ser tomados en cuenta cuando estás con la sensación de que la muerte respira en tu nuca. Maki ya estaba por lanzarse por la ventana, pero Nico consigue atraparle un pie usando sus tentáculos, así que empieza a tirar de ella mientras Maki se sostenía del marco con todas sus fuerzas. Pero Nico era quien estaba claramente ganando el pulso.

─ ¡Detente, Nico-chan!

─ ¡GROAAAAAAHHHH!

¡NICO-CHAN, ESCUCHA MI VOZ!

Pero nada parecía funcionar, y Maki termina cediendo ante la fuerza colosal que imprime el monstruo en que se había convertido su novia. En ese momento suerte un grito bastante fuerte, pensando que aquel iba a ser su final.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ ¿Mhh? ¿Oyeron algo? ─ Eli levanta la vista de su lectura.

─ ¿Decías algo, Elicchi? ─ dice Nozomi, la cual estaba jugando a la oca con Rin y Hanayo.

─ Ahh... No, olvida lo que dije ─ termina diciendo la rubia, convenciéndose que solo se trataba de su imaginación.

* * *

 **Habitación de Maki**

Maki intentaba por todos los medios de soltar su pie del agarre del monstruo, pero el agarre era muy firme. Trata de sostenerse lo más fuerte que puede de lo que hubiera cerca, pero para Nico era casi lo mismo como si simplemente se dejara arrastrar dócilmente. Finalmente la tenía enfrente, y Nico atrapa completamente a Maki para que ya no pudiera oponer ninguna resistencia.

─ No... Nico-chan...

─ Nico Nico Nii...

No tenía movilidad alguna posible, no había nada a su alcance para usar, no se le ocurría nada para poder zafarse, y nadie vendría a salvarla. Estaba irremediablemente condenada. Nico estaba en perfecta capacidad para hacerle lo que quisiera, inclusive matarla. Nada ni nadie la detendría.

─ Perdóname, Nico-chan. Te traté muy mal, y por mi culpa estás así...

Nico gruñe, como si de ese modo intentara responder a lo que había dicho la pelirroja. Ya no importaba. Si e todas maneras Maki iba a morirse esa misma noche, al menos pudo tener la oportunidad de ver una última vez a su amada Nico y decirle lo que sentía. Ya lo demás sencillamente debía dejarlo fluir...

De pronto había comprendido lo que había querido decir Rin con respecto a una relación gris. En un principio su dolor no le había dejado comprender su significado, pero ahora, estando en brazos de la muerte y viendo de frente a Nico, lo había logrado comprender. Gris es la etapa intermedia entre el blanco y el negro, ¿no? Un tirón eterno entre la condición de todos los colores y la ausencia de ellos. Las cosas bellas y los problemas. Las rosas y sus espinas. Las oportunidades y los obstáculos. Todo eso era el gris que Rin había intentado hacer ver a la pelirroja, y el poder ver aquello hizo que Maki tuviera fuerza y esperanza renovadas. Si iba a morir, lo haría viendo a la cara de su novia, y lo haría diciendo todo lo que sentía y más.

─ Nico-chan, no dejes que lo que sea que te haya convertido en esa cosa te controle. Tú eres fuerte, has cargado con tus hermanos y no te rendiste en tu sueño, a pesar de lo mal que seguramente lo pasaste. No pierdas esa esperanza que siempre ha existido en ti ¿No es tu sueño convertirte en una idol que haga sonreír a todos?

─ Nico Nico Nii... ─ Nico de pronto se tambalea. Parecía que las palabras de Maki finalmente la estaban alcanzando.

─ Te amo, Nico-chan, y me arrepiento de todas las cosas que te dije cuando nos peleamos. Nuestra relación es complicada. Pecamos de idealistas al creernos que todo sería hermoso entre nosotras y que nada pasaría que nos dañe ─ Maki sacaba fuerzas de lo más profundo de sí misma, diciendo cosas que antes no se hubiera sentido capaz de decir ─. Pero aun así podemos estar juntas si así nos lo proponemos. No pierdas tus esperanzas en mí, porque yo jamás perderé mis esperanzas en ti. Eres la luz de mi vida.

─ ¡GROOOOAAAAAHHHH! ─ Nico lanza a Maki hacia un lado mientras empieza a moverse de manera errática y dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

Maki no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero pudo notar que Nico se estaba encogiendo, recuperando lentamente su estatura normal, y su voz estaba siendo nuevamente humana. Nico estaba regresando, era la oportunidad perfecta para que Maki lo intentase de nuevo. Sólo así la podía salvar de esa horripilante transformación.

─ ¡Nico-chan, despierta por favor! ¡Vuelve conmigo! ─ lo vuelve a intentar, ahora más segura de poder lograrlo ─ Ven, toma mi mano, Nico-chan. Te deseo a mi lado.

─ ¡GRROOOOOAAAAH!

* * *

 **Sala**

─ ¿No creen que Maki-chan ha estado quieta mucho tiempo? ─ sugiera Hanayo.

─ Es una chica que siempre quiere pensar en las cosas con calma. Es bastante normal en ella ─ dice Nozomi, la cual estaba tan relajada sobre el sofá que daba la impresión de estar durmiendo ─. Démosle un rato más, y seguramente bajará a comer.

Hanayo y Rin se miran mutuamente y prefirieron no decir nada. Nozomi era una chica muy sabia y que era más capaz que nadie de empatizar con el resto del grupo. Lo mejor era confiar en ella.

─ ¿No hay alguna película que sea buena a estas horas? ¿Por qué sólo hay concursos bobos y animes shonen? ─ dice Eli distraídamente mientras le cambiaba los canales a la tele.

* * *

 **Habitación de Maki**

Nico ya casi había vuelto a ser la de siempre, y Maki estaba justo frente a ella. Lo estaba logrando. Estaba haciendo que volviera a ser humana. Tenía que insistir un poco más y ya la tendría completamente a su lado, aunque seguía sin entender qué estaba pasando para que Nico se transformara en la versión idol de aquel terrible monstruo tan célebre y amado entre los gamers de la vieja escuela.

Insiste un poco más, y finalmente puede ver que Nico regresa a la normalidad, causándole un gran alivio. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones debido a su anterior crecimiento tan extraño que había sufrido antes, y se notaba bastante confundida, como si no recordara absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

Pero nada de eso le importaba en ese momento a Maki. Nico estaba de vuelta, y hasta se le había olvidado todo lo que había pasado con ambas antes de aquello y la abraza con fuerza, y lo único que podía oír por algunos segundos era a Nico quejándose quizás porque le estaba abrazando con mucha fuerza. Nada le importaba en ese momento su actitud habitual, y por eso estaba adoptando una conducta tan abierta y sentimental como no la habría tenido desde, posiblemente, su infancia.

─ Nico-chan, creí que no volvería a verte. Nico-chan...

─ Maki-chan... ¿Cómo llegué a este sitio? ─ Nico estaba claramente desorientada ─ Solo recuerdo que Kotori me había dado un jugo que sabía raro, pero igual me lo tomé para luego ir a buscarte, pero luego... Me siento demasiado perdida, ¿y qué hago aquí con mi ropa hecha despojo?

Maki no responde. Las palabras no les saldrían aunque lo intentase, pero era innegable que estaba feliz de tener nuevamente a Nico. Sólo podía hipar aquellos restos del llanto que brevemente había surgido de ella. Al cabo de un rato le daría algo de ropa a Nico para que no se quejara tanto por el frío que empezaba a hacer.

* * *

 **Media hora después**

Eli, Nozomi, Rin y Hanayo estaban sorprendidas y con la boca abierta. En ningún momento se habían dado cuenta que Nico entrara, y tanto ésta como Maki estaban cenando juntas. Maki estaba completamente cambiada, con una tierna sonrisa que sólo podía ser explicada por la cercanía de Nico.

─ Pues... me gustaría saber cómo le hicieron para reconciliarse tan rápido ─ dice Eli.

─ Quizá Honoka-senpai ayudó a Nico-senpai. Ella es muy buena para levantar la moral de las demás personas ─ dice Hanayo muy convencida de sus palabras.

─ Ya será para después que la llamemos para darle la noticia a ella y a las demás también ─ dice Nozomi ─. Por ahora mejor vamos a darles su espacio. Ahora que están juntas, mejor sería que tengan un rato a solas.

Las cuatro chicas se regresan a la sala. Ya era bastante tarde como para irse a sus casas, y por eso es que iban a mantener sus planes de quedarse a dormir allí. Y en cuanto a Maki y Nico, sólo importaba decir que las peleas que habían tenido antes habían caído en el olvido. Habían acordado empezar desde cero y sin darlo todo por sentado sin haberse esforzado en consolidar su relación. Ahora querían hacer las cosas bien. Las cosas más hermosas nunca son gratis. Hace falta esforzarse mucho y perseverar con toda el alma para alcanzar aquello, a veces al punto de exponerse al sufrimiento para lograrlo, y tanto Maki como Nico habían aprendido la lección en ese sentido.

─ Maki-chan, hay una cosa que no me va con esta comida ─ dice Nico mirando raro a su plato.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Nico-chan?

─ ¿Por qué este estofado sabe a chocolate? No es que esté mal, pero se siente raro.

En ese momento Maki se acuerda del error que habían cometido Eli y Nozomi. Estaba tan inmersa en su relación recuperada que había olvidado ese curioso detalle.

* * *

 **Sala**

─ ¡Achúuu!

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Elicchi? ─ Nozomi se muestra interesada.

─ No lo sé, pero no creo que tenga importancia.

Nozomi se encoge de hombros, y ambas chicas de tercer año vuelven su atención hacia Hanayo, la cual estaba hablando por teléfono con Honoka, dándole la gran noticia del retorno de Nico y Maki, y Rin estaba viendo otro poco de televisión antes antes de acostarse en su futón.

* * *

 **En otra parte**

Era bastante tarde. Kotori se había tardado para volver a casa por estar haciendo su tarea junto a Umi y Honoka, pero igual prefirió regresar a su casa como sea. Ya casi llegaba, pero Kotori sentía que se estaba muriendo de sed, así que termina parando frente a una máquina expendedora, compra una de las bebidas que allí habían y la saca en cuanto ésta cae.

Antes de aventurarse a tomarlo, Kotori recuerda la advertencia de Umi, así que lee con detenimiento la lata, y así se aseguraría de que es seguro beberlo.

─ Jugo de virus Uroboros con sabor a fresa... Vaya, que nombre más raro ─ dice Kotori alzando una ceja ─. Pero si aquí dice que sabe a fresa, pues me imagino que es seguro, así que... ─ Kotori abre la lata y empieza a beberlo mientras retoma su camino a casa.

 **Fin**

* * *

Otro OS raro a más no poder. La lista de fanfics raros que hago de verdad se ha alargado bastante, y todavía no se va a acabar debido a que más y más ideas fuera de lo normal me siguen llegando. En fin, les dejo por lo pronto, y un saludo para mi casi tocaya Yuzu, la cual me ha convencido de hacer un crossover, el cual espero subir para la próxima semana.

Hasta otra


End file.
